Ham Ham Wars
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: We've never seen a war like this...all cute and...furry? It's a beautiful relationship of love and war as the Black Order go head to head against the Noah while trying to keep the war a secret from their owners...wait owners? Oh good god what have we done! We've turned them into hamsters...and we don't regret a thing...this is one one shot i'd kill to see come to life


Ham Ham Wars

 **Author Notes: ok obviously we all knew i was going to do this one shot regardless...but but there's no crossover for it T_T how heart wrenching...but I can still upload it and it will be done!**

 **This here is a crossover for DGM and Hamtaro...and if you have no clue what Hamtaro is...look it up, and i you're curious as to how this one shot came to be...look on my story archive for Summary Drabbles 2...**

 **that will be the key to all your questions lol. I do not own Hamtaro or DGM...god I wish I did though! This would be an epic series~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Good night mom, night dad!"** With a cheerful wave a girl hops up the stairs. Her room was nice, silky satin sheets, big open space for her games and movies, two overly huge shelves full of books, and better was a nice little cage full of four cute fuzzies. **"Hey guys. Wanna get some exercise for a bit?"**

She opens up the cage, three of her four hamsters crawl out, enjoying the free space. **"I got some snack for you guys too. Especially you Allen~"** With a slight giggle she gives a sunflower seed to her white hamster. Allen's eyes bulge in excitement, pawing at her pant leg.

Tiny furball allowed her enough space so she could go to her knees. **"Here you go boy."** He starts devouring the salty goodness. With a frown she looks at the black haired hamster staying in his cage. **"What's the matter Kanda?"** He avoids her hand, hissing.

 **"Fine be that way Mr. Grump."** Unknown to both of them, one of her other pets smacked the cage, making them both jump. With an angry squeal, Kanda scurries out of his metallic home to chase her orange hamster Lavi. Quickly the little troublemaker climbs on his master. **"H-hey!"**

Kanda follows, tiny little claws working their way up her back, eventually making it to her head. Lavi falls, being caught in between Arrows hands. Kanda stays up on her head, digging into the center of her hair, making himself comfortable.

She sighs, **"When are you two going to get along?"** Kanda makes a sound similar to a snort, almost as if to say ** _'tch never.'_** Arrow feels something crawling through her sleeve. **"Ah! Hey stop that Lavi!"** She tried her best to grab him but it was to no avail.

Her savior was her only female hamster Lenalee. Who screeched and dragged the orange furball out. If Arrow didn't know any better it looked as though Lenalee was scolding Lavi. She crosses her legs, sitting down.

 **"Well guys it's going to be an annoyingly early morning tomorrow. Shai and I start our first day of school."** Her face scrunches up at the thought, her friend and neighbor Shai hated school with an absolute passion, and Arrow...well she liked the classes, hated the people.

That and getting up early in the morning. She yawns. **"You fuzzballs got 5 minutes, then it's lights out."** With their time limits their owner reached for her journal, noting the days activities and her thoughts. It was a diary, but if she told anyone she had one, she'd be embarrassed from constant teasing.

Those five minutes flew quickly as she ushered her hamsters to their cage. **"Night guys, sweet dreams."** Pulling the covers over her body, she closes her eyes, drifting into a peaceful slumber. **"About damn time she fell asleep. We're late"**

It was a fortunate relief that she was a deep sleeper, otherwise she'd be dumbstruck with how her four hamsters opened their cage with such ease and swiftness **. "Alright guys, time to get moving, the others are probably already over at headquarters."**

With a nod, the small group moves behind the girls dresser. Squeezing in the tight space they find their little hole. Going through they follow the pathway outside the house. **"I can't believe you crawled through her clothes Lavi! That was terrible of you!"** He grins.

Showing no shame as Lenalee glares at him in disapproval. **"It was so worth it~"** Kanda grunts, ignoring the conversation. **"Hurry up you overly fattened beansprout!"** A sudden stop in the white furred hamster.

 **"It's Allen Bakanda, and unlike you I don't gain weight eating."** Sparks start flying as the team shuffled to their base. Hearing an irritating screech. **"Lenalee! Oh my sweet sweet angel, you had me so worried!"**

She's engulfed in a hug. **"I'm fine brother, our owner let us play around a bit longer then usual which is why we're so late. Tomorrow she starts school."** Komui her rogue white and black furred sibling, straightens his glasses.

His baret shifting a bit to the side. **"Then that means your team will be able to combat both night and day against the Noah. Come the battles already begun."** With determination in their eyes they set to join in the war.

 **"Well if it isn't the exorcists of the Black Order~ What fun it will be to finally kill you."** Gold eyes glowed in the darkness. The moon silhouetting the dark evil hamsters known as the Noah. Loyal followers of the Millennium Earl who wishes to take over the world.

the fight intensifies, dragging on for hours as their arsenal of sharpened push pins, button shields and toy weaponry began to finally break from over usage. Grinning Tyke kicks Allen, he goes flying, sliding onto the rough grass ground. **"Oof..."**

The black hamster approaches him. **"Come now Cardshark, this is a pitiful performance compared to our game of poker."** Gritting his teeth our white furred hero rises. Ready to kill his foe. But his eyes widened. Taking in the sky.

 **"Oh no. Dawn is approaching!"** The fighting halted immediately. As both members of the Noah and Black Order retreated. Yet another dragged on battle between good and evil put to an end.

Road and Tyke scurry as fast as their feet could carry them. Sneaking through a hole in the wall. Climbing up to their owners room, they find him snuggled into his pillow. Mumbling about his latest anime.

Stealthily they opened up their cage, sneaking in and pretending like they were there the whole time. Their master slept through one alarm clock warning...then another, and another, till finally... **"SHAI! WHAT THE HECK GET UP!"** Road and Tyke cringe at the loud voice.

But it did the trick as their owner fell out of bed in shock. His eyes widened in a snap. **"Ow! Dammit Arrow..."** She leans against the door frame, an irritated look on her face. **"Come on Shai Fox, you're late and if you don't move it I'm ditching you, I'm not getting detention due to tardiness on my first day."**

He stands up, taking note of her school uniform. **"What are you talking about Arrow there's no way I...OH SHIT!"** That being her cue to shut the door. **"You got 10 minutes before I leave you behind. Your folks offered me breakfast so I'll be in the kitchen."** He hustled.

Yeah he doesn't care about school or classes or the like, but he does care about his friend Arrow, and making her late and getting her in trouble, means that she'd kill him. Or torture him...or both. And he didn't want to be left behind.

Shai cursed under his breath as he hastily searched for his shoes. His room being slightly messy due to non stop binge watching his latest show. **"Damn damn damn fuck! Where are they!?"**

Squeaks caught his attention. Seeing his adorable black fur and golden eyed hamsters move in the direction to his closet. He moves, sprinting and finding his shoes.

 **"Thanks guys! You're a pair of life saviors!"** He gives them their food, adding in some snacks here and there. **"Maybe after school we can head next door to Arrows and we can have you guys run around with her hamsters, theres more space there."** Though he couldn't see it.

The pair were radiating demonic grins. A perfect opportunity to finish the war. For now though they enjoyed their snacks. **"Heading out Shai!"** He ran out saying a quick bye to his pets, rushing out with a plate of his breakfast. **"Arrrrooowwwwww don't leave meeeeeee!"**

The end...

 **Author Notes: Done yay~ Whatcha think huh huh huh!? Good, bad weird i don't care this was fun and cute~ If you did like it please fele free to review/fav/follow and now I'm hungry and hyper which is pretty weird!**

 **Lol bye guys tchao for now~**


End file.
